


Waiting for Tomorrow

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.” - Dr. Seuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> _February 5 (2012): Snowflakes are kisses from heaven_. It's also a tag to the final chapter - 558 - of the manga (so minor spoilers there for those who haven't read it).

It has been years. Specifically three years without her. He goes to the well, on a journey, hoping that the well will bring her back to his world – to him – like the shikon no tama had all those years ago, which now seem like a different lifetime altogether. But once every three days, when he goes to the wall, he leaves as empty and brokenhearted as before. It has become a ritual, even if a vain one. 

It wouldn't be fair to her that she stays with him in this world, it wouldn't be fair, he tries telling himself. But his heart won't listen to logic. He misses her; her laugh, her bright eyes, her dark hair, her strength and bravery; all of the parts that make her her- the parts that annoyed him and the parts that he fell in love with. So he goes to the well; goes in fair and bad weather, goes when it's raining and cold, when it's dark and gloomy, when it's sunny and bright, and when it's snowing. He tilts his head upward to the sky; the snowflakes coming down softly and gently, covering the earth in white, and he closes his eyes and allows his heart to have hope - if only for a moment and if only until he gives up and leaves, until next time, when he tortures himself again, hoping for something that is foolish and beyond him. He never thought he was good enough for her, anyways.

And the well keeps proving him right.


End file.
